Petals that Mend
by SORATOxLOVER
Summary: A very short sorato fic.


Disclaimer:_ I do not own digimon, but I wish I could XD_

Petals that Mend 

I loved him. I really did. I knew him ever since I was 9 years old. Every time I needed closure; someone to lean on, he was always there. His name was Yamato. Yamato Ishida. He was the guy that everybody had a crush on in 5th grade. Everyone wanted to be his friend; even the guys thought he was cool. His deep blue eyes can hypnotize you; his golden locks were to die for. But I loved him beyond all of that. He was a caring, understanding, loving person. He was there when I needed him the most.

When we got older our bond had grown stronger. We had dated a couple of people but not each other since both of us were scared of ruining our friendship. We did share our first kiss though. It was something that I would always hold dear to my heart. I felt something when we did, but I was too scared, too young and naive to let myself think any of it. Well now I regret that. We were always there for each other. It was like we can never be separated. We hung out on weekends, after school and in between classes. Well that's how it was before he got himself a girlfriend. Most of his girlfriends were the short-term ones. I had a couple of boyfriends myself, but it was never serious. When I broke up with my last boyfriend in high school was when I had finally realized that out of all the ones I was with, none of them even came close to Yamato. I guess I really loved him. He was always there to give me closure when I broke up with someone. He was there when I needed a place to stay for the night after fighting with mom. He was always there for me.

For Valentines Day he would always get me a yellow rose. This had become a tradition. He would also get me something else to go with it. A note, candy, or stuff animals, I kept them all. Each rose he gave me I would always take out one petal and keep it in a musical box he had given me for my 13th birthday. It was a wooden music box shaped like a heart with my name carved on it. And when you open it, a soft melody plays. Ever since then I knew that our friendship would last forever.

I remember this one time where we both went to camp. We went rafting and I had fallen off. The river was rough and I wasn't a strong swimmer. I thought that it would be the end of me until I felt a pair of strong arms grab my waist. I woke up to see a pair of blue eyes in tears. He had jump in to save me, and I'll never forget that. He had saved my life.

Yamato was my life savior and he was the person I cared about the most. Years passed and we were then in college. We had gone to different colleges but we kept in touch. He still wished me a Happy Valentines day by mailing me the yellow roses. He told me that I was always going to be his number one Valentine. We phone each other every night for hours talking about things that I don't even remember talking about. During this time my mom had passed away and Yamato was over the phone comforting me. He was walking from a party to his dorm that night since it was 3 blocks away. I remember him saying, " I promise that I will always be there when you cry." It made me smile. After we hung up I was sad to not be able hear his voice anymore that night not knowing that it would be the last time I do.

I was watching the morning news when one of the news nearly killed me. _Reporter:_ _Yamato Ishida, at an early age of 22 was killed yesterday night at 1:37 am. It was said that he was walking back from a party where he was shot in the middle of a car shoot out. The police have not yet identified the shooters but was said that they do have a lead suspect. _I could not believe it. I drove back home as fast as I could and attended the funeral. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He had always told me to stay strong no matter what. But I couldn't. "I'm crying now Yama, I need comfort… I need you. And you're not here… you promised me that you would be here… " I cried knowing that nothing I do could bring him back…

It was ever since Christmas when I had last seen him and it was January 25th since he had passed away. I missed him so much. I went to the cemetery everyday. It was hard knowing that I could never see him again. Days passed and soon it was February 14th . I still wouldn't get to hear from Yamato. I walked to his grave and spotted a tint of yellow beneath the tall grass. I bent down and what I saw made me cry. It was a yellow rose. I tore it off from the ground. It was not there the day before. I smiled at his gravestone. I smiled at him and said thank you. I then knew that everything would be okay. He was still there. Maybe not in person but he will always be with me, he always will.

Every time I go to his grave on Valentine's Day I would always find a single yellow rose. And every time I would keep one single petal in my music box. It helps me mend my wounds by knowing that I'm putting back a piece of him in my heart.

A/N: Done! Hope you like it. It's my first fic so it's not that great. I'm open to all opinions, that includes flames. I wanted to put some other digidestines but I got caught up in the story. Anyways, pls R&R!


End file.
